


Damn The Name

by EffingEden



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia desires Cesario still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn The Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Twelfth Night; Olivia/Viola; Sebastian isn't the same as Cesario'

“Cesario.”

The familiar voice breathed the name she never thought she’d hear again into her ear. She turned, finding the Lady Olivia close by. So close, in fact, their clothes brushed as they breathed. Viola’s urge to retreat, as she had done many a time as Cesario, was hindered due to the wall to her back and left, her horse tethered to her right and the lady she had wooed for weeks right before her.

“Ah, lady, my name is Viola –”

“Yes, I know,” the lady snapped petulantly. “But it is Cesario I wish to talk to.”

That was confusing… but she had brought it upon herself, with the creation of the guise. Viola lifted her chin in the arrogant manner of her brother – and of Cesario – and let her voice relax and deepen to something more masculine. “How may I be of service, my lady? You have but to say the word and I shall gather the stars to weave you a veil for your hair. Or perhaps you would like the jewels of the ocean caught in silver spiderwebs, to decorate your throat? Or some other trinket to adore the architect’s dream of your most wondrous body?”

This brought a slight pink to Olivia’s cheeks, her full lower lip dimpled by her teeth biting down on it. “You think this body wondrous? I should have your eyes for such sinful thoughts. I’m a married woman, you know.”

“I know it. Forgive me, fair lady. I am but an admirer of beauty. I shall restrain my tongue, if my language makes you uneasy.”

“Oh I would have your tongue restrained, but not by your mouth,” Olivia whispered, her tone heated and eyes dark.

Feeling unbalanced, Viola tilted her head a little, and said, “I think I misunderstand, my la-”

It shouldn’t have been unexpected, but it was. Olivia closed the distance between them in a surge of grasping hands, hungry mouth and soft body. The horse started at the sudden movement but neither women paid it any attention, Viola trapped against the stable wall, controlling hands holding her head in place as a desperate tongue plunged into her mouth. She tried to pry her brother’s wife away, her hands on the other woman’s hips, but she wouldn’t be moved. Viola couldn’t help but respond to the quick, clever mouth bruising her own, welcoming the lady to her body.

A moment after she had felt Viola surrender, Olivia pulled away, stepping back to leave Viola slumped artlessly against the wall. “I’ll have you yet, Cesario.” She turned and left, not looking back. Viola groaned and thumped her head against the wall.


End file.
